The Virtues of a Middleaged Super Villain
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: Love is often seen as a way to inspire someone to become a good person, but there are some people that prefer to stay just as they are. Danny/Vlad **Companion fic to The Sins of a Teenage Superhero**


**The Virtues of a Middle-aged Super Villain**

**Here's the companion part to**_** The Sins of a Teenage Superhero**_**, but this time it's from Vlad's perspective. The first part of this story was published on Valentine's Day, so I figured it would be a good idea to post this part on White Day*(see notes).**

**Now, the Seven Deadly Sins are all based on some sort of over indulgence while the Seven Heavenly Virtues are based on willful restraints. I wanted Vlad to experience how Danny's good influence is rubbing off on him and in effect bring him closer to the hero. Kind of how last time, Vlad's bad influence effected Danny.**

**For some reason, they aren't many fics centered around the virtues, at least not as many as there are for sins. I guess people just like being sinful . . .**

**SUMMARY: Love is often seen as a way to inspire someone to become a good person, but there are some people that prefer to stay just as they are. DANNY/VLAD.**

**WARNINGS: Guy on guy, slash, yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you choose to call it. Once again, I apologize for any mistakes, I tried to correct as many as I could find. **

**DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon/VIACOM own the Danny Phantom universe, NOT ME! I just like to mess around with it every once in a while.**

**

* * *

**

**TEMPERANCE**

_I should finish this while I have the chance._

_It would spare me a lot of trouble in the future to get rid of Daniel now, while I have the advantage. And it would serve him right, we've been fighting for months and the boy didn't even see that blow coming . . ._

The vampiric ghost is at the moment staring down at his teenaged adversary, the hero unconscious from a sharp blow to the back of his head. As the night air whips around the villainous halfa, his white cloak billowing behind him, Vlad once again mulls over his options.

For some unknown, mysterious reason, the man couldn't bring himself to destroy Danny. It's not like he wasn't able to, if Plasmius truly wanted to kill the boy it could be done. And if the villain wanted the hero permanently out of his way it was more than feasible. He could even make it look like an accident if he planned it out right. Contrary to what the boy believed, the elder ghost far outmatched him when it came to skill with their powers. Danny only had the advantage of his speed and agility. Simply put, Vlad honestly had no desire for the teen to make the transition from half ghost to full ghost. No matter how many plans he foiled or ridiculous names he called him, Vlad had a soft spot for his adolescent adversary.

_Damn it._

Before changing his mind, the elder ghost disperses the glowing pink Ecto energy in his hand. He then picks up the teen's lax body that has transformed back to it's human form, making sure he has a good grip on the unconscious form. Then, with little effort, Plasmius teleports them both to the roof of Fenton Works. Lying him on the asphalt roof, the man is surprised to see blue eyes start to stir and hear a small groan escape the youth's lips.

"Daniel, don't move around too quickly. We wouldn't want you to lose any more brain cells."

"Ugh . . . very funny, Plasmius."-replies the hero, his voice wavering as he tries to get his bearings. "My head is killing me, what happened?"

"In our fight, you once again left yourself wide open. I took advantage of your complete lack of defense which is why you are just shy of a concussion. As I've told you plenty of times Little Badger, protecting yourself is just as important as protecting your precious city."

At the man's explanation, Danny rolls his eyes. He says nothing, because both ghosts know that the elder halfa was right. It seemed that during their battles, Vlad spent more and more time lecturing his nemesis than delivering monologues about how he would obtain Maddie Fenton. That particular night had started like many others, the two halfas had been engaged in another fight for the safety of Amity Park. In the dark blue sky over the city, both ghosts had shot barrages of Ecto blasts at one another. Eerie green and pink light had bathed the darkness of the night like some paranormal laser show. Danny had been doing fairly well until that one aforementioned blow had sent him tumbling onto the roof of a nearby building. He had managed to stay conscious long enough to watch Plasmius land and walk towards him before everything faded to black.

Needless to say, the young hero was more than surprised to be taken home without further injury. Though he wasn't the only one.

As they talked, the villain still couldn't understand the interest he had in the boy's well-being. Ever since he met the younger halfa, he had decided to hold back his powers. At first it was just to see how far along the other ghost had come and to ensure that the elder had the upper hand. However, even after he knew he had more developed powers, Vlad continued that farce. It wasn't really necessary, in fact showing off his full abilities would probably instill fear in the teen hero as well as the residents of the ghost-afflicted town and the world.

That unusual show of restraint of his abilities had even Plasmius himself confused.

"I'm surprised there's no blood gushing from my head." -Danny remarks as he rubs his head were a good-sized lump was no doubt forming. The teen's complaint effectively catches the other ghost's attention.

_Perhaps, I did hit the boy too hard . . . After all, he is still only a child._

Begrudgingly, glowing red eyes quickly scan Danny's body, looking for any serious injuries. Finding nothing to be too concerned about, a grin reveals Vlad's pointed fangs.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you aren't in any danger. . . until next time, Little Badger."

"Wait, Plasmius."

Something in Danny's voice causes the villain to stop in his tracks. Turning around, the elder hybrid waits for the hero to continue.

"Yes?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

At first there is no reaction from that simple question. After a few moments of loaded silence, a smirk slowly makes it's way onto the vampiric face.

"Being nice has nothing to do with it, Daniel. It's more like I'm protecting an investment."

With that ambiguous answer, the villain disappears and leaves the boy to gather himself on the roof. The teen hero left to his own devices and left to ponder his encounter with the man, completely oblivious that Vlad was having very similar thoughts.

* * *

**HUMILITY**

Even the most prideful people experienced humility. Vlad Masters was no exception. Then again, he was fortunate enough to be informed of his shortcomings by a super-powered teenager on a nearly daily basis.

The most recent time the billionaire had been utterly humiliated was when Danny and Maddie Fenton had both outsmarted him at his cottage in the Rocky Mountains. After a rather elaborate plan to get Maddie and her son alone, he had confessed his feelings to the love of his life. In the aftermath of that confession, Vlad had begun to realize, that those feelings were not as intense as he claimed them to be. Sure he respected Maddie, she was intelligent, beautiful, and kind. . . any man would be lucky to have her - which only further proved the existence of whatever dumb luck Jack Fenton possessed.

However, it also opened a new door for the lovelorn man. That humiliation had helped Vlad to realize the futility of his one-sided love. Taking Danny's advice, he started looking for a woman that actually returned his feelings. But after a rather unenthusiastic search, the bachelor never found someone he could see spending the rest of his life with. Hell, the man was starting to think that even if he had managed to get Maddie, the relationship wouldn't have lasted.

Granted, on paper Maddie was perfect, but the genius mastermind knew that he would lose interest with that perfection. He preferred to think of her as the ideal fantasy woman he had made her out to be for over twenty years instead of letting the real woman disappoint him.

To be honest, Vlad needed someone that would, for a lack of a better phrase, challenge him. An impulsive, spontaneous person that could break the monotony of his life and keep the elder ghost on his toes. A constant challenge to not just his intellect but Vlad's larger than life persona. He needed someone that would never back down, someone he couldn't intimidate. In turn, someone that could handle the cutthroat business man as well as through him for a loop. And as a CEO of a major corporation, mayor, and secret ghost villain, that person was hard to find.

That revelation was only but one of the ironic events that made up the billionaire's life. And whether he would ever find that person or simply live out his life as a wealthy bachelor was unsure. However, on some level, Vlad now knew that the battle for Maddie Fenton's affections was over and he had lost. Spectacularly.

But there is only one lesson in victory and a thousand in defeat.

Perhaps this humbling loss would make him stronger. Maybe when Vlad found the person that could match him, he would be able to recognize and act on his feelings quicker. And maybe he would finally have the love he so longed for.

However, the lonely man would only be able to restart his life by admitting defeat. By humbly admitting that a fourteen year old boy had been right all along.

* * *

**KINDNESS**

Maddie Masters was an exquisite creature. There was simply no other way to put it.

She had large, bright eyes and silken hair that immediately made you want to run your fingers through it.

However, it wasn't how Vlad had found her.

About a year ago, the poor creature had been in an alley, huddled under cardboard during a cold winter night. The recyclable paper providing little protection from the freezing wind. Upon seeing her, Vlad had scooped her up into his arms and took her to his home. Maddie had an instant liking to the man that showed her kindness when so many others walked by and ignored her cries for help. She often returned his generosity with affectionate kisses and nuzzling . . . it was the least she could do. After all, the kind man had even given her a warm home, a new name, food, and even a collar.

One couldn't really be a proper housecat without a collar.

As the grateful feline makes it's way into the billionaire's lap, long fingers begin scratching behind her ears. Every time Vlad caught a glimpse of the new addition to his household, the white fur and large green eyes of the feline would remind the villain of his young adversary. He had even considered calling it Danny at one point. However, the kitten was female so a more feminine name was more appropriate. Besides, naming it Maddie further annoyed the teenager.

Ironically enough, Vlad could never reveal to the teen that he had shown his humanity and saved the small cat from the harsh streets of Amity Park. It would ruin the malevolent illusion the boy had of him. Though the villain did like to occasionally confuse the hero. It was always amusing to see the smug expression fall off his young adversary's face when he underestimated Vlad's intelligence. Eventually, the boy would learn that he knew very little about the man he claimed to be his nemesis.

But all that would have to wait, at the moment a certain white-haired and green-eyed creature needed his attention . . . one that knew and benefited from Vlad's kindness instead of automatically pegging him as the epitome of evil. And though the billionaire wasn't known for his compassion, he supposed he could always practice it on the feline currently occupying his lap.

* * *

**DILIGENCE**

Cloning was not an easy task, contrary to what a sci-fi movie writer would have an audience believe. It took an excruciating long time to completely breakdown the complex helixes of normal human DNA . . . even longer if said DNA had been mutated by exposure to highly-concentrated ectoplasm.

But Vlad Masters was determined to complete this project.

He was going to successfully clone a hybrid ghost, even if it took the rest of his supernaturally-extended life to do so.

So, like many nights of the wealthy bachelor's life, he was once again alone in his hidden lab. Long hours in the high-tech laboratory were once again dedicated to breaking down the complexities of human DNA. Despite his exhaustion, Vlad ran experiment after experiment to try and find a way to replicate and clone an entire spectral human hybrid. One like his nemesis, teen hero Danny Phantom.

Now, a logical person would probably ask why a man, who happened to be a hybrid himself, would even bother cloning another hybrid . . . Especially if the same man was already capable of creating multiple and stable copies of himself for the last ten years or so.

Well, Vlad Masters wasn't one to take the easy, well-traveled route. He was a trail-blazing scientist at heart after all, he had the need to completely understand everything that interested him.

And perhaps he did it, because he figured that since he could not get human contact and affection from anyone already in his life, he'd try creating someone that would.

And that same logical person would probably then ask, if Vlad was able to clone/create a person, why would he make someone that was the exact copy of his teenaged nemesis - Danny Fenton? It would make more sense to create a clone of Maddie Fenton, the woman he was supposedly in love with or just create a blank clone that was exposed to Ectoplasm the same way he and Daniel were.

With all this planning and experimenting in his lab, Vlad's mind never thought to ask him these questions. The man was too fascinated and obsessed with the idea of having someone exactly like Danny that would be with him by choice. A hybrid child that he could teach and mould into his image that wouldn't cruelly reject him.

Vlad was a lot of things, but the man was not the type to give up easily. Hell, it had taken him over twenty years to even consider giving up his affections for Maddie Fenton. Despite the blaringly obvious fact that she was never going to leave Jack of her own free will.

The evil scientist that Vlad partly was would simply continue his task, as increasingly impossible as it seemed. He would create a stable clone of Danny Fenton. The ghost villain knew he was getting close, and any day now he would make that one break through that would lead to success. If anything, it would distract him from the pain of realizing that as successful as he seemed on paper, his personal life was a complete and utter mess.

* * *

**CHASTITY**

_It's been exactly four months, three weeks, and five days . . ._

_I suppose it'll be only a matter of time before I'll be counting the hours as well._

_. . . What on earth was I thinking?_

After over twenty years of faithful, albeit one-sided love, Vladimir Masters has finally made the decision to relinquish his feelings for Maddie Fenton. No doubt, this would be a difficult process, but it was a long overdue and necessary one. A part of Vlad would always love his college friend, but it was time that his life moved forward. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life pining for someone who wanted nothing to do with him. In fact, the entire pursuit for love was something he felt that he needed to take a step away from. So, he had decided to take a six-month vow of celibacy to focus on his life and to re-focus his goals. After all, celibacy was supposed to be the choice of an individual to abstain from sex in order to achieve personal growth and empowerment.

And how was this grand plan working so far?

_**See the aforementioned frustration.**_

At first, it had been fairly easy for Vlad to abstain from sex as he's never felt any real attraction to anyone besides Maddie. But the man had forgotten the effect "restraining oneself" had on the brain. Even though Vlad had loved Maddie, he was far from some pious monk. He was a man that had physical needs just like anyone else. The wealthy bachelor had superficial affairs with women, enjoying strictly physical relationships with them. But with this new vow and test of will power, it had his mind thinking very strange trains of thought . . .

Specifically, thoughts that led to a certain recently-turned eighteen year old that had the habit of running around Amity Park in a skin-tight, black jumpsuit.

As odd as it was for the man to have thoughts about another male, especially one that annoyed him in ways no one else could, Daniel was making it surprisingly hard to keep his self-imposed celibacy. At first, Vlad had thought such thoughts were simply a result of restraining himself. Abstaining from the physical satisfaction of sex often tended to have interesting effects on the mind. However, after the first few months of the same recurring thoughts, the elder halfa had come to terms with the attraction. It hadn't really bothered him that he had homosexual thoughts, after all attraction was attraction and it didn't really matter if your partner was male or female.

If anything, this revelation made Vlad look at the young hero in an entirely new light. He no longer saw his nemesis as the immature child that had ruined his plans in his adolescence. Puberty was starting to leave Danny's body as he made his steady way into manhood. The teen had always been lean, that wasn't going to change unless he was got his hands on some steroids. After all, his mother's features helped to tone down Jack's hulky build. He had grown taller in the last four years, about a foot or so, as the top of his head now reached Vlad's nose. Dark unruly hair remained, though the locks had been styled to better frame his face, most likely due to some one else's suggestion.

In addition to his physical attributes, Danny would also show glimpses of his increasing intelligence. Now it wasn't book smarts like his mother or elder sister, though the youngest Fenton was far from the idiot he had others believing him to be. Danny's intelligence was closer to the dark, conniving, and manipulative acumen that a criminal would have. Then again, the hero's mind had to be so in order to defeat the myriad villains that attacked the city on a regular basis.

Contrary to popular belief, Vlad Masters wasn't attracted to just physical beauty. A plethora of beautiful women were drawn to his money or his own good looks, to a point that it no longer phased him. The affluent bachelor had long since learned to look past a pretty face when it came to choosing potential lovers.

In an almost perverse way, the one thing that the evil mastermind couldn't resist was someone that could "out manipulate" him.

A feat that Danny Fenton was constantly inventing new ways to do . . .

"Plasmius!"

The man is brought out of his reverie by the sudden appearance of the object of his lascivious thoughts. Though he had expected the visit, he had once again managed to use his mayoral powers to ruin the boy's life. However, he hadn't expect said teenager to appear at his office in a partially-unzipped jumpsuit that revealed a teasing triangle of the ghost hero's slightly-tanned skin.

"Daniel, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can it, I want to know why you exist simply to annoy the hell out of me! Was it really necessary to set up all these stupid ghost shields around town just to make my job even harder! Honestly, I thought you were a Fruit Loop before but now I know that you're the whole damn box!"

As the hero starts going into his tirade about the state of Vlad's mental health, his green eyes narrow with irritation. Staring at the young ghost, pretending to pay attention to the rant, Vlad ponders the boy's odd transformation. All the ghosts he knew where colored a combination of ashen grey, blue, or green. Even his other half was blue-skinned, red eyed, and oddly vampiric. But why had Ectoplasm bronzed Danny's skin making him look more alive than dead? Why was he given luminescent green eyes and soft, white hair? It was rather odd, yet strangely fascinating. But whether his counterpart had midnight-black hair and ice-blue eyes or snow-white hair and glowing green eyes, Vlad liked both colorings on the teenager . . . not many people could pull off white hair as well as Danny Fenton seemed to.

"-ad . . . Vlad? . . . VLAD!"

" . . . Oh, were you still talking Daniel?"

Obviously trying very hard not to fall into the man's trap, Danny's eyes become thin slits as he speaks through clenched teeth.

"Are you going to take down the ghost shields or not?"

"I would, but then your parents would lose the money that the city council had appropriated to them to maintain those shields. That wouldn't be very fair to Jack and Maddie, they work very hard to protect our town from the Danny Phantom Menace."

" . . . You are just loving this aren't you?"

"Like you said, I love to annoy you."

"Well, I love it when you butt out of my life!" -retorts the young hero.

"I could do that, but then what would I do for entertainment?"

For a moment, green eyes widen with surprise then a certain gleam flickers across them. As a knowing smirk tugs on the young halfa's lips, all visible signs of his anger begins to leave his face. In place of it, Danny is now wearing an expression that Plasmius often wore himself - a look of pure smugness.

"Fine, Vlad. If that's the way you want to do it, we'll play it your way. Just don't go around swearing desserts when this backfires on you."

At the mention of his habit, the billionaire chuckles lightly before leaning forward in his chair.

"Daniel, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that mind of yours is concocting a plan that is far from suitable for a young hero."

"Maybe it is . . . Are you nervous?"

"No, I rather like it when you act like me. You wear smug so very well."

Now, Vlad had expected the teen to explode at being compared to his arch nemesis . . . or to at least launch into another tirade of how he was nothing like the elder villain that was obsessed with his mother. So dark, cobalt eyes are shocked to see Daniel's smirk only widen at his comment.

"That's funny, I was kinda thinking the same thing."

With that, the teen turns on his heel and makes himself invisible as he flies out the office. A stunned Vladimir Masters stares after him, his mind reeling from the cunning mind that the teenager was developing- one that was beginning to rival his own. The mayor then leans back in his leather chair and folds his arms over his chest. And after a moment, a smirk appears on his face and a dark gleam settles in his intense blue eyes.

_Daniel is coming along nicely. Then again, with certain other pursuits eliminated, I now have so much more time and energy to devote to him . . ._

_

* * *

_

**CHARITY**

"Vlad, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

_Ah, the simultaneous bane and joy of my existence._

"Hello Daniel, it's a pleasure to see you as well."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Why on earth did you pay for my first year of college?"

At the moment, Vlad Masters is in his home reading a newspaper in his elaborate den. The teen hero had once again made another unannounced trip to the billionaire's Wisconsin mansion, and was now standing in front of the elder ghost yelling. It was starting to become a very familiar scene for the two ghosts. So, with a sigh, Vlad removes the reading glasses of his face and folds the newspaper in his lap. He knew how irritable the teen became when he didn't have his full attention, though it was odd how much Danny let it effect him. In any case the elder halfa faces the hero, and begins to give an explanation.

"Your father mentioned that you were having problems with your tuition scholarship, so I decided to help."

"So what, is this just another scheme to get on my mom's good side or something?"

_See? Bane of my existence . . ._

"If you must know, I feel partly responsible for the recent deterioration of your grades resulting in the loss of your financial aid. Therefore, the least I could do is supply the finances that I may have indirectly caused you to lose - No more and no less. If you happen to read anything else into my gesture than that, then it is a product of your own imagination and paranoia."

" . . . You have a strange way of apologizing Vlad."

"I haven't any idea what you mean by that."

"Whatever. As long as this isn't some sick way to get my mom's attention or some handout, I guess I can live with using your money. You owe me for putting me through four years of unnecessary crap, anyway."

"Well, your education is important. It would be quite a shame to waste your potential, and seeing as you refuse to let me train you directly, this is the one contribution I can make."

With that, Danny relaxes and even sits down on the couch next to his adversary. The hero's visits have been so frequent that even Maddie had grown to like the teen and upon hearing his voice, the cat had entered the room. Jumping onto the couch, the feline makes herself comfortable in the young hybrid's lap and even allows the boy to pet her. Vlad finds the entire scene amusing as he watches the cat start playing with the ties of Danny's hooded sweatshirt.

"Well, maybe once in awhile, I wouldn't mind if you taught me some things." -begins Danny, interrupting the odd yet comfortable silence. "Learning teleportation would be a time saver, not to mention all the money I'd save on gas."

_And then Daniel has times when he shows that smile of his and I don't mind being so charitable. Despite how much it goes against my character._

"See, you're learning already." - comments Vlad, a content smirk lightly tugging at his lips.

"Don't let it go to your head, I'm only doing this because it's something I need to learn and you're the only one who can teach me how to do it. I've tried to learn it on my own, but it's a lot harder than it looks."

As he speaks, a faint blush tinges the hero's cheeks, obviously embarrassed by the situation. Vlad reaches a hand out and affectionately tousles his new apprentice's dark hair, a smile is on his face.

"What are you so happy about, Vlad?"

"I simply find it amusing that I've been trying to be your instructor for the last four years and in the end you willingly come to me." - replies the man as he removes his hand.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Yes, I'm well aware of your low opinion of me. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Well, I have a free moment, so I suppose I'll begin teaching you the basics of teleportation." -informs the experienced hybrid as he stands and makes his way towards the door.

"Wha- Now?"

"Yes **now**, before I change my mind."

With a grumble, Danny removes the white cat from his lap and follows the older ghost . . . not sure if the man's generosity was completely selfless and with the nagging suspicion that Vlad had planned this all out the second he had signed over that check.

* * *

**PATIENCE**

_I've been waiting my entire life it seems._

_For acceptance, companionship, love, ownership of The Green Bay Packers . . . a multitude of things that no obscene amount of money can ever buy._

_Now, well into my 40s, yet physically closer to my early 30s, I find myself still waiting._

_However, I believe that this time the wait is definitely more entertaining. A test if anything to my own will power._

_Especially if what I'm waiting for is Daniel Fenton._

_As ludicrous as it may sound, I, Vladimir Masters, am waiting for a teenager to make his move. I'm sure it seems that I am once again pathetically waiting for a person to realize their nonexistent feelings for me, but you'd be wrong. Maddie Fenton, as compassionate as she is, never had romantic feelings of any kind for me. After twenty years of blind obsession, I'm finally able to admit that . . . and I didn't even need the help of some $300 an hour therapist._

_You see, this is another situation entirely. Daniel will come to me because I already know that he wants me. Subtlety was never that boy's forte, he wears his emotions right on his metaphorical sleeve for the entire world to see. It's completely careless, and it's probably why he is such a horrible liar, but that is what makes Daniel who he is. It's charming in a way._

Now, Vlad knew that if he wanted, he could probably have the boy after some . . . convincing. Surges of hormones had a funny way of messing with the rational part of an adolescent mind. But for once, the elder thought that is would be a nice change of pace to be the one that is pursued. Sure it would require him to be patient, but it was something the man was used to. Besides, he could always look forward to seeing exactly how Danny planned to get the other halfa's attention - his impulsive and rash thinking would prove for rather interesting results . . . it wouldn't be surprising if the young hero simply "attacked" him one day out of sheer frustration.

_It shouldn't be long now, I see the shadows of lust in his eyes when he fights me. The way his eyes linger a bit longer than they should or the light blush he gets when I catch him doing so. It's a game the two of us play, really. _

_Who will give in first?_

_Well, I think we all know the answer to that . . ._

_For now, I'll wait. I'll watch as Daniel organizes and tries to rationalize his feelings for me. As a hero, I'm sure he has some ridiculous idea that we shouldn't have this attraction to one another. Really, the boy shouldn't agonize over such details - they just get in the way in the long run._

_Patience . . . _

_I must control myself. After all, if I want him to stay with me, he'll have to come of his own choice. Not be manipulated or coerced by me._

_Yes, I know how absurd that must sound coming from me, but it's the truth._

_. . . What is that boy doing to me?_

As Vlad muses on these somewhat lecherous thoughts, an irritating pang reverberates through him. The villainous phantom considered himself to be a logical and rational man, so he easily accepted lust. He understood that basic human need for contact and release, even if it was towards another, much younger, male. He even accepted that he was physically attracted to his rival in a way that made his attraction to Maddie seem like some long-forgotten, school-yard crush.

What Vlad didn't like was that along with the physical attraction came an emotional and mental one as well. In other words, it was apparent that Vlad was in love with the teen. Why else would he be so patient and willing to wait for Daniel to come to him on his own terms?

However, true passionate and all-encompassing love was something entirely new to the manipulative man. It was already beyond annoying that the young hero had managed to break through his barriers. Not to mention the frustrating fact that the teen influenced his behavior and made him feel such emotions. The simple truth that Daniel Fenton made him care and give a damn about another person made the villainous ghost cringe at times.

But with time, and a little patience, maybe love was an idea that even Vladimir Masters could once again warm up to.

**

* * *

**

****

THE END

* * *

**Now, the point of this part was to flip the script and explore how a villain would probably view virtues as sins. A little introspection in the mind of Vlad Masters and his growing emotions for Danny, if you will.**

**I don't think that Vlad would be 100% goody two shoes, no matter how much time he spent with Danny. I also don't think that he is some scum of the earth, evil incarnate bastard. Maybe that's just my interpretation, but Vlad is such an interesting character because he's manipulative and cunning. You can see why he is that way and how much he craves to have a genuine connection to another human being.**

**Any who, here are a few notes to go along with each little prompt:**

**TEMPERANCE - Vlad starts to realize that he has feelings for Danny, not necessary romantic but a certain affection is definitely there. If I wrote the show, I would've shown Vlad being more of a mentor to Danny as the series went on.**

**HUMILITY - A little introspection into Vlad's failure to get Maddie Fenton. I didn't want to dwell too much on it here, but I thought it was necessary. I really wanted to establish that Vlad was moving on from Maddie without making his one-sided emotions for her seem vapid(It's impossible to love someone for twenty years and just get over it. It's a process.).**

**KINDNESS - I couldn't help it, I thought it was funny that Vlad got a cat. I'm not sure if the cat's eyes are actually green in the show, but to make this story work I took some liberties. This was sort of a prequel to ENVY from the first part.**

**DILIGENCE - This was based off the episode when Vlad attempts to clone Danny and some of my thoughts as I watched the episode. Once again exploring Vlad's emotions and how he starts to deal with his love for Maddie. I chose to explore it, b/c I feel the show glanced over it too much. Then again, the show itself had a lot of interesting character developments that they kind of ignored or glossed over.**

**CHASTITY - For some reason, I apparently tend to make Vlad go through celibacy(kind of like a way to clean the slate I suppose). In this story, I just thought it would be fun to make Vlad go through celibacy with the constant temptation of Danny around, unlike **_**Absence**_** where Vlad is completely alone in space. On another note, this prompt had a taste of the "bad" Danny that I've been wanting to write about for a while now.**

**CHARITY - Once again, another fun idea I had in my head. It was established in the show that Vlad had an obvious interest in Danny's future, whether as a father-figure or teacher, so I think Vlad genuinely cares. Not to mention, this was a way to show a level of comfort between both halfas.**

**PATIENCE - The softer side of Vlad I suppose. I don't like making him too fluffy, but I figure that if anything could bring out his lighter side it would be his genuine feelings for Danny. I love inner monologues ^_^**

***By the way, White Day is a Japanese holiday that I think would work pretty well over here in the U.S. On Valentine's Day in Japan, women give the man they like chocolates(usually homemade). Then a month later on March 14, that guy returns the favor(usually with a more expensive gift). I guess this way, Japanese women make sure their guys have enough time to get them a good present.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

**LATER DAYS,**

**NINJA-RENKA**


End file.
